The aerial cableway is used as the carrying means for carrying the cut woods from the forest. The cut woods can be easily conveyed by the aerial cableway in the steep slanting region such as region between the mountains, region between the valleys, or the like.
The aerial cableway is constituted by suspending the steel cables between the summit of the mounting having the steep slanting surface and the foot of the mountain or in the valley between the mountains. The carrying apparatus which is operated by the radio wave is suspended to the steel cables, thereby suspending and transporting objects to be conveyed. The carrying apparatus has a power unit consisting of a power source and the like. Namely, the power source consisting of the internal combustion engine is attached to the outer casing of the carrying apparatus. The power source is coupled to the hoisting means such as hoisting drums or the like through the clutch and speed change apparatus such as an automatic speed change gear or the like. The hoisting means are respectively individually driven. The clutch and the speed change apparatus and the like are connected to a hydraulic apparatus consisting of a hydraulic motor or the like to make them operative.
Most of the conventional carrying apparatuses are of the type of what is called one-shaft and one-body such that one drive wheel to move the carrying apparatus while manually operating the sub cableway is attached to one rotary shaft. However, when the carrying apparatus is obliquely upwardly moved in the steep slanting district, there is such a problem that the drive wheel slips and the carrying apparatus is not smoothly moved because the friction which is caused between the drive wheel and the sub cableway is small and the like. On the other hand, when the carrying apparatus is moved downwardly, there is a fear of runaway of the carrying apparatus since the braking performance is bad, so that it is dangerous. Further, a large total weight of the carrying apparatus and objects to be conveyed acts on one sub cableway, so that there is such a risk that the sub cableway is likely to be cut away. Therefore, there is such a serious problem that the carrying apparatus recklessly runs if the sub cableway is cut away while the carrying apparatus is moving in the steep slanting region. Thus, the improvement of the conventional carrying apparatus is demanded.
On the other hand, the operating oil serving as the liquid for making the hydraulic apparatus operative is stored in the operating oil tank. The fuel oil serving as the liquid to make the power source operative is stored in the fuel oil tank. These tanks are separately disposed. Therefore, there are the following drawbacks. Namely, the number of parts increases. It is troublesome to attach those tanks. The whole structure of the carrying apparatus is complicated. The weight and size of carrying apparatus also increase. This makes it difficult to handle the carrying apparatus.